Nokia 3310/Synck's version
Ever wanted to play as something different than a martial arts master, a shrine maiden or a clown advertising a fast-food restaurant chain? This radioactive phone doesn't need comboability or an expansive moveset to win, since its slightly cheap but useful attacks, 2000 Life and A.I that gives it an advantage in battle, both when playing as and against it. ) |Image = File:SynckNokiaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Synck |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Nokia 3310 is a two-button character with a custom but unusual gameplay style, with a heavy emphasis on keepaway. Because it uses only two buttons, its moveset is very small, with no crouching attacks, having only a total of nine different attacks, of which four are Normals, one is a grab, three are Specials and one is a Hyper. Nokia 3310's velocities are also fairly slow. Nokia 3310's moveset is very erratic, with no traditional punches and kicks. The button makes Nokia 3310 fire a projectile. This can be repeated up to three times in a row and can be spammed, making it very hard for the opponent to reach and attack Nokia 3310. The third shot can also be chained into a Special. The button activates an attack that has a hurtbox that covers the character's sprite, meaning its range is very short and it hits the opponent when walking into it. The attack also comes out at frame 1, meaning it's unblockable. However, attacks with a high priority or projectiles can interrupt the attack. Nokia 3310 doesn't have any way to combo attacks apart from repeatedly using then using a Special. The character's Specials have a long range and can make it even harder for the opponent to attack Nokia 3310. Because Nokia 3310 has only move that uses Power, its Power usage is limited. Its only Hypers doesn't deal much damage, but has a long range and is very hard to avoid. One factor that makes this character cheap is its amount of Life, which is twice as large as an average character's Life. This means it will take a long time for Nokia 3310 to be K.O.'d and gives it a huge advantage over characters that don't have a high damage output. Nokia 3310 has a custom A.I. that actively attacks and takes advantage of its keepaway gameplay style, making it very hard to approach. However, it occasionally uses its move when not near the opponent, leaving it open to attacks. Its 2000 Life makes fights against it very long and tedious. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' / | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Mugen character showcase Nokia 3310|Appears at 0:44 CHAR Nokia 3310 by Synck M.U.G.E.N Arcade Run - Nokia 3310 Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Two-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Synck Category:Characters made in 2017 }}